This new chrysanthemum variety was developed by me at De Lier, Holland, in 1976 by radiation of the variety "Westland" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,589) and was selected by me for propagation because of the unique and distinctive color of its flowers. This plant was reproduced by me with cuttings of its parent and propagation through successive generations has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this sport hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation on a commercial scale is now being done by means of cuttings at West Chicago, Ill.; Cortez, Fla.; and at De Lier, Holland.